The PC is pumpin
by Joecrib
Summary: PAC meets a salespac who give him a thing
1. Chapter 1

The PC is pumpin The Pacster was walkin back home from chompin ghosts then a salespac came up and said "try some o this and your pacbloms will go away" "oh boy!,free stuff!" Said PAC-man (the main charecter) he ate it then went turned to shit! "Experiment Numbuh 1 is a go" the salespac said "where's the nearest PAC bitch!" Said PAC-man (main PAC) "30 yard south in a house that looks like my face" said the salespac "oh ya rape time!" Said pacster 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 fuckin shit eating pacs

PAC man(the beast inside all of us) was walking through alleyways and saw three sexy bitches "mmmmm gonna get some maaaad PAC puss!" Said PAC man (beast man) the three hoes heard this and scrammed but PAC beast(pacster) was really fast and pounced on at least one of them. "Lemme get my pac shaft out and we'll get started!" PAC said "oh no" said chin lee (her name) he stuck the dick in and came fast "ooowaaaoo" said chin lee "that's just started" mm PAC said then he went so hard in that it cut through her organs and killed her "oh ya baby" said PAC (the cummin pachine)"but that fuckin bastard lied to me!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 Lyon sumpacs

"THAT NASTY PACIN PAC BASTARD!" Said PAC "I need to to find that PAC dick!" Said pac when he went back too the pace in the first chapter the sales PAC was gone "WHAT THE FUCKIN SHIT FUCK BITCH ASS TIT DICK IN MY BALLS!" He screamed. his dick tasted vengeance and he was gonna get down to the bottom of this 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 the pacot thickens

"Where could he be?" Mrs PAC said "where's daddy?" Said baby PAC just then a news thing popped up "watch out for this PAC!" Said the news PAC "he's been raping bitches all over town,stay away from him at all costs" "OH MY FUCKING GOD!,THAT BITCH!" Said mrs pac "DAT BITH" said baby PAC "THATS RIGHT BABY PAC FUCK EM!" Said mrs pac 


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 the pacuzz

PAC man couldn't find the salespac "fine he was lucky" said PAC just then the pops came out "we have you completely sorrounded" said the pops "FUCK!" Said PAC man he noticed that his dick was fully erect now "yes!" He said and he used his fully extended 59 inch dick to grapple himself to a building top "stupid fucks" he said then a helicopter came out and blasted home off the building! Then he thought up an idea he shot tons of cum and his cum jet rocked him all the way to Mexico! "Finally got away from those bitches!" He said 


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 the pool pown

Pac man got to Mexico but noticed that he wasn't like he was in chap 1+2 "what was I doing the last chapters?" Said PAC man(non beast) "Te vimos en las noticias anoche" said a Mexican "I don't know what you're saying but I better bounce!" Said PAC man he ran away and lost them in an alley and saw the salespac from chap 1! "Stay fresh mi amigo" said the salespac and threw him another pellet which landed straight in pacsters mouth 


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 the PAC is back

"Oh fuck ya!" Said PAC (beast mode) he saw the other Mexicans and ripped them to shreds but in the back he saw a sexy broad and went over and fucked her to death (literally) "The PAC is back!" He said "time to go rape and kill some bitches!" He said and left for Canada 


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8 while in Canada...

PAC used the thing he did in chap 5 to get away from the pacuzz to get to Canada "Good thing none of these Fuckers has a tv!" He said he went into a bar to drink some rum,drank it then went into an alleyway and found a tv! "What fuckin luck" he said on the tv he saw a man with a striped shirt and a medallion on his chest and he said "Virginia is for Virgins" "OH FUCK YA!" Said PAC and he was off on his way to Virginia


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9 PACginas

PAC got to Virginia and what do you know he was fuckin right there were virgins everywhere! "Oooohhhh" said PAC with his mouth watering and his dick precumming he wrangled five of them with his extendodick,then his dick mourthed into 5 penis heads "oh my PAC it's an echid-!" Said one of the girls but she couldn't finish that sentence because he got cum all in her organs and they all died. But spraying that much cum had depleated the effects of the pellet from chap 6 


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10 you rape the mimes you put in the time bomb

Pac woke up in a daze and also in a jail cell."oh man what did I do last night" PAC said."dude you fuckin did the most awesome fuckin fuckin" said a cell mate."wish I could remember it" said PAC."wait you don't remember the awesome fuckin fuckin? That's so fuckin shitty!" Said the cell mate."hey yo my names jimmy bimmy" said jimmy bimmy."here take this pill thing I found in the showers this might spark your memory" said jimmy vinny and pac man ate the pill which looked exactly like the one from chap 1 


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11 the wrong pill

Pac immediately fell to the ground asleep "oh wait,FUCK! That was the wrong pill" said jimmy bimmy "well oh well have a nice nap pac!" (Get it nap pac! Ooowaaooo) just then a fight broke out between 2 cell mates "what the fuck did you fuckin fuck fuckin say to my fuckin fuck fuck fuckin fuck face!" Said one cell mate "nigga!" Said the other then the other one punched the other Celeste so hard he flew in and hit pac man and woke him up."hochi mochi!" Said pac man he ran away but got caught by a guard "don't fuckin think that you'll be fuckin runnin away after what you did" the guard said 


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12 the pacing block

The next morning pac got up and had to do some manual labor it was fine enough for him seeing as how he used to run a around and jump around chomping ghosts. It was just the same thing every day get up,work,sleep. That was going to be pacs life for another 5 years. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13 the final pacraw

The five years were up and pac man finally went home to his wife and child."WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT WHY ARE YOU FUCKING SHIT TIT BITCH SHIT EATING NIGGA FUCK! Said mrs pac "FUCK YA!" Said baby pac "FUCK HIM UP,CLYDE!" Said mrs pac "With pleasure!" Said Clyde and Clyde punched him all the way up to the sky and flew into the sun and evaporated. baby pac is ten THE END 


End file.
